1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket assembly, and more particularly to a socket assembly incorporated with an independent loading mechanism facilitating simultaneously at least two independent interconnections between a CPU chip with respect to a socket and a cable and a cable connector located on a substrate on which the CPU is electrically seated.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical connector assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,270 which is issued to Tim et al. on Nov. 29, 2005 includes an land grid array (LGA) socket mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) for electrically connecting a central processing unit (CPU) with a plurality of conductive pads to the PCB, and a cable connector is integrated on the LGA socket for electrically connecting a cable with a plurality of conductive traces to the PCB through the LGA socket.
The LGA socket comprises an insulating housing having a plurality of first terminals received therein and a lever actuating the insulating housing to hold the CPU on the insulating housing. The first terminals are soldered to the PCB to achieve electrical connection between the LGA socket and the PCB. The LGA socket establishes electrical connection with the CPU through the first terminals contacting with the conductive pads of the CPU when the lever is driven to press depress the CPU to the insulating housing.
The cable connector for electrically connecting the cable with the LGA socket comprises a base having a plurality of second terminals received therein, a cover assembled to the base and rotatable relative to the base. The cover can position and load the cable against the cable connector to achieve electrical connection between the cable and the LGA socket through the second terminals contacting with the first terminals of the LGA socket, so as to achieve electrical connection between the cable and the CPU.
However, the electrical connector assembly establishing signal transmissions between CPUs by the cable passing through the LGA socket and the cable connector increases transmission paths and causes transmission speed slow. In addition, the electrical connector assembly presses the cable against the cable connector through the cover and presses the CPU against the LGA socket through the lever, thus make the electrical connector assembly having a complex structure and high cost.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector assembly with a loading mechanism to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.